Apartmates
by Djsakura
Summary: Ever since Sakura was in college, Sasuke Uchiha had been her next door neighbor.  One has to wonder how they can live life like this with Sasuke being an antisocial jerkwad at the age of 21 and Sakura the ever carefree girl at 20. But then, they manage.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!! I am here once more to make another stupid random story just for all of you peoplez in the world!!!**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AT ALL AND BECAUSE OF THAT I HAVE GONE INTO A MILD DEPRESSION WHICH IS CAUSING MY BRAIN TO EXPLODE (I'm just joking, seriously)**

**WARNINGS: UM, IT'S RATED T SO THERE'LL BE CURSES AND SWEAR WORDS, ABHORRENT INTAKE OF ALCOHOL (Not that much abhorrent!!!), SEDUCTION, MADNESS… UTTER MADNESS**

**PAIRINGS: I THINK THE SASUSAKU PART IS OBVIOUS AND SO THE OTHER PAIRINGS WILL BE OBVIOUS LIKE NARUHINA AND ALL**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS: THE MANGA IS SCARING ME…, PLEASE READ OR WATCH KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**RANDOM ANNOUNCEMENTS: HIBARI KYOUYA IS M-I-N-E, MINE!!! (Um, possessive much? XD)**

**REMINDER: THIS IS AN AU!!! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!! THEY ARE NOT NINJAS HERE!!! NO SHURIKEN****S OR KUNAIS OR ANY OF THAT JAZZ!!!**

* * *

Apartmates Chapter 1

Sakura woke up as usual at 7 30 in the morning. The sun was shining brightly, but the apartment room she stayed in felt so dull and empty… _Like my stomach!!!_...Thought Sakura, as she stretched her skinny arms above her head with a yawn. She felt pain in her neck, poor Sakura; college was pretty much overworking her fragile little body. She rubbed her eyes as she made herself a steaming cup of coffee. She inhaled the glorious smell of caffeine from the now steaming mug. Coffee had always been her escape, well besides alcohol, but she had always drank that moderately. She closed her eyes as the caffeine touched her mouth…

…

…

…

"Shit!" she screamed "Stupid coffee burned my tongue." She set the coffee down for a while. Well, coffee did have its side effects…

* * *

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 18

Occupation: College Student

Address: Room #8, Apartment Homes, Konoha Avenue, Konohagakure, Fire Country

Neighbor: _**No one**_

* * *

It was a weekend so Sakura had the whole day to rest her tired and overworked body from college, or as Sakura would call it "a big fucking pain in the ass." She immediately plopped down onto her couch. So right now, she may be giving you guys the impression of a sloth, but she isn't. Just the day before, she was dissecting a cadaver, you know, a cadaver? The dead body donated into science for scientific research and education? Yeah, you probably know her course in college right now and trust me, it isn't easy. So there, she sat on her couch watching all hose lame soap operas.

Two hours had passed and the morning news was up next, rolling her eyes, not caring about the schemes of politicians and all that, she switched it off. So she just sat there on her really comfy couch for a few minutes with a mug of coffee in her hand. She was still in her pajamas, her pink cotton candy colored hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she still had deep eye bags under her deep emerald eyes. Despite the sloppiness of the situation, Sakura felt content with the silence as she closed her eyes to take in the heat of the morning sun on her skin as it shined through the windowpane…

…

Silence

…

Silence

…

Silence

…

_THUD!_

Sakura jolted immediately from her reverie. She was now wide awake looking frantically for the source of noise. Nothing fell in her room so she figured it was coming from outside. She sighed as she laid once more on her very comfortable couch…

…

Silence

…

Silence

…

Silence

…

_THUD! THUD ! THUD ! SHHH ! THUD !T__HUD! THUD! SHHHHHHH!_

More noises came and they started to tick Sakura off. I mean, you would too, cause imagine yourself in meditation mode then all of a sudden freakin' noises come out or freakin' nowhere. Sakura tried to block out the noise so she tried counting from one to ten…

"One…"

_THUD!_

"Two…"

_THUD!_

"Three…"

_SHHHHH!!!_

Then she finally had the last straw as she stood to shut the noise maker up once and for all. She angrily stormed her way to the door which she kicked to open. When the door did open, Sakura was in shock. Why? Because there stood her old obnoxious, hyper, annoying, dense, yet lovable and adorable high school buddy, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hi Sakura-chan!!! Long time no see!!!" he exclaimed with a sheepish grin with his blond hair and blue eyes.

At first, Sakura didn't know what to do. At first, she was elated to see her high school buddy in the flesh. Then she was confused as to why he was standing there in front of her apartment room lifting and dragging a sofa (which thoroughly explained all the noise). Then she remembered she was pissed because of all the noise he was making.

"Stupid idiot!!!" Naruto winced, "What the effing hell were you thinking of!?! I was in my relaxation moment until you came along dragging and lifting a fucking sofa from where you got it I don't know, but all the noise you were making was like a crossed combo with a baboon and hyena!!! Well I oughta--"

"Wait! Sakura-chan! I can explain!!!"

"Well explain then! Come on! Let me hear it!!!" she said already beginning to ball her fists.

Naruto cleared his throat and began "You see my college buddy over here got kicked out from his last apartment cause he was caught bringing in my pet which is completely my bad cause I was away for the whole week so my dog followed him and wouldn't listen to my friend so he got caught and, oh hell, who cares? So anywho, he needed a new place to stay so he checked out the newspaper and there was one room available here and he called me up to help with the move cause he is a socially constipated brat and all and the only reason he called was that his other friends, who are all stuck up snobs said they were working so he had no choice but to fall for the last resort, me. And it was pretty much coincidence that you're here. At least now I know where you live!!!"

Sakura's left eye twitched involuntarily. You see, the only reason why she hadn't given Naruto her latest address was because he had always managed to steal food under her nose. Anyway, she contemplated his reasoning and cooled off in seconds.

Then she smiled. "I miss you too idiot," she said giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder "So where's your friend?"

AS though in reply, a man, who seemed 19 years old, stepped out of the room next door, and when he came out into the hallway, Sakura was awestruck. Why? The man looked like one of those Greek gods who stepped down to Earth! He looked like Jacob Black suddenly infused with Edward Cullen! He looked like a really hot professional male model! He looked like Hibari Kyouya from Katekyo Hitman Reborn for all I care!

The boy had raven hair spiked like a parrot, he had a finely muscled body, mesmerizing obsidian eyes, pale skin and he had sharp facial features.

Sakura felt like drooling.

"Sakura-chan, this is Sasuke-teme! He's from the Uchiha family! Funny how we met really, the school accidentally switched our courses…"

But Sakura wasn't listening. She was completely flabbergasted. Naruto had just mentioned Sasuke, as in effing Uchiha Sasuke! As in son of the owner of the effing Uchiha Enterprise! AS IN THE DAMN RICH COMPANY OWNED BY THE UCHIHAS!!! UCHIHA SASUKE!!!???!!! SASUKE UCHIHA???!!!???

The world didn't make much sense to Sakura anymore. She had heard rumors going around Konoha University about this man. They said he was what girls always dreamed of, they said he was smart, gorgeous, an undeniably rich. Of course Sakura had never really cared about these things in her life but she was starting to regret that now. Because right now, he was officially Sakura's neighbor and that deal was done and closed.

Since this was obviously their first time meeting, Sakura wanted to make a good impression just like any good neighbor would. She tried to make herself look presentable that was until she remembered she was still wearing jammies and that her breath probably reeked of morning breath with a hint of coffee. But she tried to push these facts aside.

"Um, hi. My name is Sakura Haruno and by the looks of it, I'm going to be your next door neighbor. So I know this is a really awkward meeting and all but, welcome I guess." She held out her hand for him to shake to make sure that there wouldn't be any problems between both parties. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and glanced at her creased pajamas and her messy hair. Sakura blushed. Then he completely ignored her outstretched hands and said "Your voice…"

Sakura looked at him expectantly also captivated by his voice.

"…is too loud. And you're annoying."

Sakura's jaw dropped. Then he lifted the couch as he brought it through the door, into his room. Naruto looked at Sakura apologetically with a sheepish and awkward grin as he dragged an expensive looking oak wood table into the said room of the Uchiha, leaving Sakura all alone in the hallway.

She then started to scream profanities at her new neighbor as she grunted exasperatedly towards her room. "Asshole…" she muttered before she slammed the door of her room.

* * *

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 18

Occupation: College Student

Address: Room #8, Apartment Homes, Konoha Avenue, Konohagakure, Fire Country

Neighbor: _**Sasuke Uchiha**_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I am going to try my best to update all of my stories on time such as Oblivious and Aruka Onaru but they'll take turns during the weekends so may be I'll update every four weeks cause I still have to post one shots. Anywho, please make an author happy by pressing the shiny review button you now see below. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Years Later Becomes Hell

**HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BBBBAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THIS WAS A REALLY FAST UPDATE AND ALL, BUT I'M BORED SO I CAME UP WITH THIS… E-YAYZ!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO AT ALL AT ALL AT ALL THOUGH I WISH I DID!!!**

**WARNINGS: UM, IT'S RATED T SO THERE'LL BE CURSES AND SWEAR WORDS, ABHORRENT INTAKE OF ALCOHOL (Not that much abhorrent)!!! SEDUCTION, MADNESS… UTTER MADNESS… **

**PAIRINGS: I THINK THE SASUSAKU PART IS OBVIOUS AND SO THE OTHER PAIRINGS WILL BE OBVIOUS LIKE NARUHINA AND ALL…**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS: SASUKE WAS GONNA KILL SAKURA, I'M AM SCARED… MY GRADE IN SOCIAL STUDIES IS STARTING TO REEK OF FAILURE… BOO TO THE FAILURE!!! **

**RANDOM ANNOUNCEMENTS: IT'S A FREE WORLD PEOPLE… QUICK! BRING OUT FIFTY BOTTLES OF COKE AND DUMP THEM IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD POOL!!! (THAT WAS A JOKE… SERIOUSLY)**

**REMINDER: THIS IS AN AU!!! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!! THEY ARE NOT NINJAS HERE!!! NO SHURIKENS OR KUNAIS OR ANY OF THAT JAZZ!!!**

* * *

* * *

_2 YEARS LATER…_

The sun smiled upon the window of Sakura Haruno, now 20 years old, as she woke up this time at 5 o' clock in the bright happy morning. She took a shower and made her usual coffee. Sakura was often a morning person so the bright and absurdly blinding sun was a greeting of happiness for the little cherry blossom. Not only for Sakura, but it pretty much went the same for everyone else, well you can pretty much say everyone except for a certain someone whose first name starts with an S-A-S-U-K-E and ends with a U-C-H-I-H-A. Yeah, I pretty much made it obvious for you. Sasuke Uchiha, who is now pretty much 21 years older by now, woke up horribly that very morning. Why? Well, when he opened his eyes the huge freakin' sun was _smiling, _God, _smiling straight _at his beautiful, beautiful face which of course, friggin' blinded him_._ Then, when he stepped out from bed, he found friggin' ramen cup noodles splattered on his beautiful, beautiful carpet floor, which obviously allowed him to assume that the ever so sly yet boisterous Naruto had decided to visit his house last night for a midnight snack. _Stupid idiot just had to learn how to pick locks at the age of five…_ thought one very grumpy Sasuke Uchiha who was starting to resemble Grumpy the dwarf from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves"(the title of this story still sounds so generic to me…).

He took a shower and changed into his work clothes, and made coffee. You see, even Uchiha Sasuke was addicted to this wonderful caffeinated drink also known as heaven. But today, things were different, why? Today was just the day for him to run out of the blessed caffeine. He grumbled because that meant he had to ask his, quote and quote, "fucking annoying neighbor who pisses the living crap out of him", for coffee, seeing that both had a very unhealthy addiction to the drink. But there was a difference you see, Sakura loved to make her coffee all sweet and creamy, while Sasuke preferred it bland, plain, I beg of you not creamy, and bitter, which obviously means he doesn't desire any added flavoring to the drink, which is pretty much the reason as to why Sasuke hates Starbucks (Curse you Sasuke!!! You're fudging inhuman!!! Whew, that was a long sentence). Well, they do say that you are what you eat, but in this case, it's pretty much you are what you drink.

So Sasuke grumpily made his way to his next door neighbor's apartment room. At that very moment, Sakura was, as usual, drinking coffee from a huge, shining, shimmering, splendid, Spongebob themed mug while watching the morning news. Sasuke took a deep breath as he knocked on her door. After a few seconds, Sakura opened the door, accidentally hitting poor Sasuke in the face, making his day even worse than it was. He rubbed his eyes in pain, because that door really did just as much to give him a black eye. What was Sakura's reaction? Neutral.

Then it was at that very moment when she decided to ask "What the hell do you want Uchiha?"

Well that was rude. He tried (do note the word "tried") to glare, but it seemed thoroughly impossible courtesy of his very brand new, shining black eye.

Sakura was impatient, "What the hell do you want?"

He grunted, "Hn, do you have coffee?" this he said oh so sullenly that Sakura didn't really care.

She put on a plastic smile and eerily, sweetly told him "Sorry, just ran out! Looks like you're gonna have to do without the caffeine in your veins today, huh?" and with that she slammed the door in front of his face allowing the force of the door to gush wind against his face, because we all know that F=m x 2g or F=m x a, or something like that (I suck at equations XD… though I think the second one was correct).

He stomped all the way back to his room to get ready for work. He disappointingly put back the empty mug on his desk and sat on the chair facing his desk. Then he started to work…

…

…

…

…

No, seriously, as in he really, started work. Like work, work. You know, his job? So you guys may probably be wondering things like "_oh fudge he gets to effing work at home that's so unfair!" _Or, "_I don't get it, how the hell does he get paid?" _Or probably, "_…" _If you thought of the last one, well good for you! You're an intent reader (Wow that sucked…)! You see, Sasuke's major is architecture, mainly, his job requires him to be an architect. He does the designs at home and waits for a client. So it's actually quite amazing that the amazing Sasuke Uchiha over here who comes from an extremely successful and rich family, has a simple job like being an architect. Well, he wasn't into business. So his brother, the ever good-looking Itachi, took over, much to Sasuke's dismay.

Right now, Sasuke had no clients, which was amazing because he usually had papers stacked all over his workplace, telephone calls 24/7 (some meaningless, some really important), Contactors contacting him practically every minute (some at 1 am). But today, things were different. He had no calls, no clients, nothing whatsoever to make him stressed. He sighed as the silence completely engulfed him and his room. He heard noises form the other room where Sakura was. He heard plates being piled into the kitchen sink, a door closing, which probably was the door to the bathroom, then he heard the click-clacking of high heels on the wooden floor, than he heard the front door slam, meaning she was off to work and that she wouldn't come back until 6 pm, where she would once again make noisy noise in the kitchen and all that. It was amazing really how he had learned her schedule, but beings neighbors for two years had its effect on you.

You see, Sakura was a kindergarten teacher who worked part time being an intern for Tsunade, the city's leading neurologist. Often, he would hear her curse about little brats tugging on her skirt all day either complaining about a classmate, or a wound, or telling her that she looked pretty that day and then ask her to buy them some candy (seriously, these friggin five year olds knew how to bribe!).

Sasuke decided that since he had no clients, he'd just read novels all day on his couch with a cup of… oh yeah, shit, he totally forgot he had coffee…

…

…

…

…

!

"Damn you Sakura!!!"

* * *

Sakura sighed. She had left the kindergarten at 12:30, those brats' dismissal time, and yet today, she was as weary as ever. _So much for a bright day…_ she thought as she parked her car in the parking lot (duh) of the Konoha hospital. Sakura grunted when she saw the name of the hospital posted hugely at the top of the building. She rolled her eyes at the lack of originality, or as her idol Spongebob would say it, "Imagination". I mean seriously, almost every single building had the name "Konoha" on it, like the Konoha Shopping Center, the Konoha Burger Food Chain, the Konoha Plaza, Konoha high school, Konoha university, and so and so. Sakura opened the hospital doors and went inside the old dull hospital while atrociously inhaling the smell of disease and medicine mixed together .She smiled at the receptionist, a middle-aged woman with glasses, tiny eyes, and auburn colored hair, named Fumi. The woman smiled widely back at Sakura much to Sakura's surprise because the woman was often strict and uptight with her. Today, she was friendlier, which scared the hell out of Sakura more then she thought it would.

She walked up the stairs towards Tsunade's office. She walked and walked until she reached a big oak door with intricately designed brass handles. Sakura knocked and heard her sempai's voice exclaim "Enter!" Sakura opened the really, really big doors and stepped inside. Shizune was smiling just as brightly as the woman downstairs, but that didn't creep Sakura out because Shizune was like that every single day. Sakura smiled back and made her way to Tsunade's table to get her task for today. Tsunade looked at Sakura apprehensively which Sakura tried to shrug off. Sakura was about to reach for the task board on the desk, but Tsunade stopped Sakura's hands before she reached it. Sakura was appalled by this action and gave her mentor a confused look, Tsunade looked up at Sakura and grinned and said "Congratulations." Then Shizune started clapping but Sakura still didn't get it. Tsunade then said:

"Sakura, you've done well during your internship. The hospital would like to accept you as a nurse from now on. What do you say? You start next week."

Sakura was dumbfounded, then she grinned, then she grinned wider, and wider, and wider and exclaimed "Oh my gosh! Of course!"

Tsunade smiled and said "Fine, as I said, you start next week, so be here on Monday at 6 am sharp. Got that?"

Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically, making her look like one of those bobble heads. Then Tsunade allowed her to leave the room, Sakura did, and she practically skipped all the way up to her car, and as she got in, only one thing came inside her mind…

"Oh hell, I'm so gonna have a party."

* * *

_Slurp… Slurp… Slurp…_

Sasuke was starting to get irritated with the noises seeing that he was a man of silence. His eyes stared into the distance while the noise went on and on. _Slurp… Slurp… Slurp…_

_Slurp… Slurp… Slurp…__ Slurp… Slurp… Slurp…_

Sasuke could only take so little. Where was the noise coming from anyway? Well, you all can pretty much blame the blonde bimbo lurking in the corner of Sasuke's "office" and his fat friend, Chouji. Then came the point in which Sasuke could no longer take the disturbances in his, once again, "office" so he yelled pretty much like any annoyed bastard would. Yet his outburst seemed more, well, how do you call this? Well put.

"COULD YOU TWO IDIOTS PLEASE STOP SLURPING FUCKING RAMEN IN MY FUCKING ROOM WHILE I'M DOING MY FUCKING PAPER WORK?!? SERIOUSLY! JUST BECAUSE IT'S A SATURDAY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO BARGE INTO PEOPLE'S HOUSES WHILE STEALING THEIR FRICKING RAMEN UNDER THEIR FRIGGING NOSES AND START SLURPING IT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER EATEN FOOD IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE!!! YOU TOO **FATSO**!!!"

And that's pretty much when Sasuke said the forbidden word towards the plump, happy and jolly guy. I mean seriously, just because people are fat, doesn't mean they're jolly just like the big green jolly giant. I mean seriously, who even thought of that?!? So Chouji started mumbling "What did he say? Did he call me fat?" Naruto panickedly looked at Sasuke who went back to his paper work as Naruto started trying to soothe down a raging Chouji.

After a few minutes, Naruto had gotten the big guy cooled down, and Sasuke was happily finishing the last of his paperwork being the socially constipated workaholic he was. When Sasuke had finished the last of his papers, Naruto's cellphone ringtone, which basically was the jingle of Naruto's favorite ramen brand, started ringing. Being the unorganized klutz he is, he still had to rummage for the thing in his bag while the twenty second jingle kept on playing:

_When you're happy, or when you're sad_

_Pick up your favorite ramen brand_

_We've got all the flavors_

_Pork, miso, udon _

_You name it!_

_Because Ichiraku's ramen now delivers!_

_Itadakimasu!!!_

Sasuke felt that he was dying a slow painful death. Wow, a redundancy. Well anyway, Naruto found his cellphone and saw that he received a message from Sakura. Seconds later, Chouji too had received a message from Sakura. It read:

_I got effing prmotd frm my intrnshp. Tsunade gave me the day off. Imma hold a prty__ 2nyt and u guys r invited. :)) _

_P.S. Drinks on me (LOLZ, gonna get shitfaced 2night)_

Naruto was ecstatic. And so was Chouji. Sasuke was irritated. Why? I mean, how would you feel if two idiots who had nothing else to do in their life but sneak into people's houses and eat something get invited to a party hosted by your very own neighbor while you don't!!!???!!! So basically, his self-esteem went flushing down the toilet filled with crap and other stuff. Sasuke stared at his cellphone for a few minutes.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

"Why the fuck didn't I get invited!?!"

And then at that very moment, his cellphone buzzed. Sasuke immediately picked it up and somewhat gladdened that it was Sakura who had texted him. But he was immediately dismayed after reading the message:

_Im holding a prty 2nyt at my place coz I got prmoted frm my intrnshp. Tsunade gave me the day off. Oh yeah, ur not invited. Evryone's gonna get so shitfaced that I don't thnk ur goody 2 shoes mind wud like that._

_P.S. Go jump in a lake. (In ur face Uchiha)_

"Shit."

* * *

YAY!!! Okay, for my friends who are reading this story, the swear words are typed by my other friend cause I don't, "have the guts" to do something like that so it's like,

*me typing*--stops— "Um, -toot- could you type in a bad word for me?" –friend goes over-- *types* "Thank You!!!"

So yeah, I'm still a goody two shoes thinker.

Thank you .YUI.22., mouse123, Itachi's-Okami-Nariko, The Girl In The Black Beret, and Lakrahe for being the first five, and only, reviewers so far! Do note the words, "so far" :3

If you have any comments or suggestions regarding this fic, please press the shiny review button you see below this announcement!!!

I love Hetalia… LOLZ XD

I mean seriously.


	3. Chapter 3: Uncontrollable

Wassup muh homies~? :D

OTL I am REALLY INCREDIBLY SORRY for the late update it was just that I got lost on the road of life… never mind. Ugh, foine, I was just too busy with schoolwork and had to fill up art requests during the holidays. And I kinda-sorta-lost my will to write fanfics. But it's back now

Wanna know why I lost it?

Check out my reviews and see the one written by "ur mom"

Goodness, that had me depressed for a week. I really want to know why the world is filled with such ass whips like that.

Here's what was written in that intellectually low review:

ur mom  
2010-03-08 . chapter 2

Okay this sucked. Really I mean if you are going to write a story like this at least put some originality in it. I mean what the . They are so Out of Character, its to short, and 'Two years later" Wow i mean stupid and to big of a time skip! Gosh, really ever heard of a beta-reader or spell check. Look over your chapter before you post it.

You suck!

~~

Goodness me, how can "my mom" be so unsupportive of my writing? Okay, listen up you BIATCH or whoever wrote this is reading this. My REAL MOTHER taught me that if you don't have anything good to say, DON'T SAY IT. HA! You pathetic loser, you know what? Instead of having my story checked, have your reviews checked. I MEAN SERIOUSLY?

If you've studied grammar long enough, you'd probably know that "I's" are written as "I" and not "i"

I mean is a sentence read like this:

"Hi. i would like to order a hamburger."

GOSH. And you're "to's" are supposed to be "too" because "to" means "I'm going **to **go to the market."

And "too" would mean, (notice how I rephrase your weak statement) "They are so out of character, **it's too** short."

Ugh, just to let you know, LOOK OVER YOUR REVIEWS BEFORE YOU POST THEM SUCKO.

YOU SUCK.

OTL sorry if I had to let you guys read that crap.

I just needed to let it out on that loser.

Regarding the timeskip, the first chapter merely served as a prologue as to why they had become neighbors and I may edit a few things in chapter 2~

SO ENJOY CHAPTER 3 OF APARTMATES~!

"TO SAKURA-CHAN AND TO HER RISE TO WORLD DOMINATION!" screeched a drunken Naruto.

"WORLD DOMINTATION!" screamed the rest.

And this was how Sasuke's horrible night began.

At first he really didn't mind, aside from the fact that he wasn't invited, he didn't care at all. All he could hear was incessant chatter coming form the other side of his room. Most of them were words of congratulations. But then as soon as he heard the opening of bottles, he knew that something bad would undeniably happen like the last time Sakura held a party. He didn't want to get into the details of it but it involved his door, vandalism, and words that read "Just got married to your door. Signed, Naruto."

So, you'd probably be wondering after that incident, why Sasuke would want to be invited to such a party. Well, he figured that if he was invited, he could probably be able to keep things in control and prevent everyone from invading or ruining some of his property. Like his wall. Two days after one of Sakura's infamous parties, he discovered holes in his wall that were apparently results of a drunken Lee volunteering to screw back the screws of Sakura's painting and had missed the screw for about 27 times, resulting in major wall damage and a splitting headache from a certain raven-haired Uchiha.

So going back, as soon as Sasuke heard the popping of champagne, he started muttering curses to himself. So he decided that he would just take a nice shower, go to sleep and forget the fact that his wall, door, or whatever thing he owned would probably get ruined in one night.

_At Sakura's apartment…_

"Go Lee! Go Lee! Go Lee! Go Lee! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the childishness of his friends as they cheered on a drunk Lee (it was hard not to get him drunk, especially during parties) who was pole dancing on Sakura's lamp.

He hadn't really felt like going but Ino pleaded him and Chouji that they go because they always missed out on "the fun stuff".

So their presence resulted in Chouji eating all the food prepared and him ending up the driver for the drunken others, along with Neji Hyuuga whose girlfriend, Tenten, had magically persuaded him to tag along.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again as he saw Ino stand up with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Ino then stood up and announced in between fits of hiccups:

"Al-_hic-_right every_-hic-one -hic- _I've _-hic- _got a marv_-hic-_elously brilliant _-hic- _idea!"

"Tch. Troublesome."Shikamaru muttered under his breath as Neji also tried to ignore their drunken stupidity, failing miserably for he had to keep a close eye on his girlfriend before she jumped Lee or someone.

"LET'S _-hic- _PLAY SPIN THE _-hic- _BOTTLE!" she drawled on.

"I SECOND THE MOTION!" shouted an overexcited Kiba.

"ALRIGHTY THEN! LET'S _-hic- _GET STARTED!"

Shikamaru could not help but think how foolish they all were and wonder why he hadn't left hours ago (oh yeah, he had to drive the drunkies back home. But still.) He then noticed the absence of a certain blonde and blue eyed male.

"Where the hell did that idiot go now?"

_In Front Of Sasuke's Apartment Door…_

"I… I have a confession to make."

"…"

"I'm sorry alright! I don't want you to get hurt and stuff."

"…"

"Don't cry! It'll only make things harder for us!"

"I know that I haven't given you the attention you deserve and stuff and I'm really sorry for all that. But… But…"

"…"

"I've… FOUND SOMEONE NEW!"

"…"

"I KNOW! I'M HORRIBLE! I'M PATHETIC! BUT IT JUST ISN'T WORKING BETWEEN US ANYMORE!"

"…"

"DON'T STAY SILENT LIKE THAT!"

"…"

"I'M SORRY ALRIGHT! I'M GONNA HUG YOU NOW. YOU KNOW? FOR CLOSURE!"

Then at that moment, Naruto had launched himself to hug Sasuke's door. Thus causing a loud…

_**THUD**_

Sasuke's eyes opened wide. He swore that he heard something outside his door. Alerted, he scrambled out of his bed and put on some jeans for (heaven's mercy) he only had boxers on. He took out his old high school baseball bat and switched on all of the lights.

There was nothing.

_**THUD**_

"I LOVE YOU DOOR! I'M SORRY I EVER DOUBTED YOUUUUUU!"

[insert rolling of eyes here]

The ever so angsty Uchiha opened his front door only to find his crazy blonde friend attached to it screaming about forgetting about divorce.

"Dobe, get the hell off my front door."

"NO TEME! YOU CAN NOT SEPARATE ME AND MY LOVELY DOOR WIFE! NEVEEEER!"

"Shut it you loser, the other neighbors will hear you."

"NO! ME AND MY MI AMOR WILL FOREVER BE TOGETHER! NOTHING YOU DO WILL STOP ME FROM PROFESSING MY LVE ONCE MORE!"

And with that, Naruto started kissing Sasuke's door senseless much to the horror of the chicken ass- haired bastard.

"Stop raping my door you idiot!"

"NO!"

And this moment went unnoticed by the others who were about to start their little game.

Ino cleared her throat and said drunkenly, "Okay, okay, who's going to be first?" this she said while suggestively raising her eyebrows.

"FOREHEAD YOU GO FIRST!" screamed Ino, who loved putting her best friend in sticky situations.

Sakura, who was, like Ino, completely intoxicated, gave a light laugh and bent over to spin the emptied bottle of vodka.

The bottle then began to spin wildly as everyone watched it as it just kept on spinning and spinning and spinning.

During that moment, Sasuke managed to separate Naruto from his door and left Naruto lying on the rug unconscious. Sasuke then felt rage bubble within him as he could no longer endure two years of getting his apartment molested by Sakura's stupid and incessant parties and Naruto's "undying love" for his front door.

Enough was enough as he knocked hard on Sakura's door. No one heard as they just kept on watching the bottle spin and spin.

Sasuke knocked again, louder this time and apparently Shikamaru and Neji heard it but both made no move to open it seeing that they were both tired and just wanted the night to end.

Sasuke then knocked for a third time, well more like banged the door with his fists, but hey, it's still knocking right?

At that moment, the bottle slowly began to come to a stop. Everyone eagerly watched to see whom it was going to land on. It then slowly stopped on…

Rock Lee.

And then at that moment, with two years of frustration pent up within him, Sasuke, with all the force he could muster kicked the door open thus ensuring a loud…

_**BANG**_

And with that impact, a gust of wind then made the bottle do a tiny move to point at a different target.

And apparently, the bottle seemed to point at the door.

And at the door

Was

The

Sasuke Uchiha.

There was a moment of silence, with Sasuke breathing in and out, unaware of what was happening at that very moment, all eyes seemed to be on him and they stayed like that for a moment.

Then Ino decided to break the ice by screaming "ALRIGHT FOREHEAD! MAKE YOUR MOVE!"

And then that was when everyone started hooting and whooping and hollering and all that shiz. Sakura, still intoxicated due to four glasses of vodka, blushed a bit as she crawled her way to a clueless Uchiha. Sasuke didn't know what to do, he was completely glued in place. And as Sakura finally reached her victim, she started tugging him lightly by the shirt, once again much to Sasuke's confusion.

"Haruno, let go of me." He merely stated as he started swatting her hands away. But he hadn't expected what she was about to do next. All he knew was that she yanked his shirt strongly, and as he got pulled forward, crashed her lips on his.

This resulted in much more hooting and cries of agony and horror by Lee, but Sasuke couldn't tell what was happening. All he knew was that his next door neighbor was kissing him full on the lips (rather amazingly he may add) and what shocked him the most was he responded to it. He could lightly taste the alcohol she had drunk on her lips as he felt her hands entangled in his hair.

As this went on, Ino was sober enough to grab her camera from her purse and decided that this moment was one that should be documented for keepsakes. And with that decision came a:

_**FLASH**_

And with that flash did Sasuke come to his senses, pull back from that (amazing, stupefying, gravity-defying) kiss, get out of the door, ignore the still unconscious Naruto from the floor, and back to the locked confines of his room.

And that was when a (completely stunned, intoxicated, heart-racing) Sakura Haruno became dizzy as her surrounding started to become a blur.

As she

Passed out.

FINALLY~! FINISHED! :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!~3


End file.
